Vengeance is Sweet
by werewolf-in-training
Summary: Natalie, Henry, and Gabe decide to have revenge on Dr. Madden.


**(A/N: This is the next installment of the revenge stories- again, the ending is open for anyone to continue the series-. This is the follow up of Shocking by LOSTrocker. You don't have to read the story to understand this, but you still should. Apologies for all the Star Wars stuff, but I just saw Star Wars VI Return of the Jedi and it's stuck in my head.)**

Natalie, Henry, and Gabe were currently in the Goodman basement holding a secret meeting. Nothing had been said for around seven minutes considering Gabe was glaring at Henry, Henry was making goo-goo eyes at Natalie, and Natalie was trying her hardest not to scream at the two of them for being idiots.

Natalie, attempting to get Henry and Gabe's attention, whistled loudly. When that didn't work, she went and just whacked Gabe hard on the side of the head. Henry immediately burst into hysterical laughter. Gabe glared at Natalie.

"What was that for?" Gabe whined.

"Oh, shut-up you oversized baby." Natalie snapped back.

Gabe held his hands up in silent defeat. "Why am I here again?"

Henry pretended to think. "Let's see…. here on this planet, here in this country, here in Seattle, here in this house, or in the basement?"

Gabe glared at him. "I actually meant why I'm here with you two idiotic lovebirds."

Natalie interrupted Henry before he could start another fight with Gabe. "You're here because Dad won't let us do revenge anymore and we still need revenge on Dr. Madden."

Gabe tilted his head to the side as he always did when confused. "But… he's my ally. He told me to put the dead fish in the backpacks. Why do I need revenge on him?"

Natalie's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done with my demonic brother? Gabe Goodman would do anything to pull a prank on someone."

Gabe held his hands up again. "Fine. So… how should we do this?"

Natalie got an evil grin on her face that made her look like an evil genius. "Well, we could always make him think he's crazy."

Henry decided to pipe up "You know, I saw this awesome movie last week. It was violent and really epic and there were teddy bear creatures!"

Natalie was confused. "Henry….. You mean Star Wars?" Henry nodded. Gabe suddenly banged on the table and screamed "I've got it! And I can finally use those secret passages I found in the office!" Seeing Henry and Natalie's confused looks he added "what? I got bored and decided to explore."

The next day…

Gabe walked into Dr. Madden's waiting room leading Natalie. Dr. Madden recognized them and went out to greet them. "Hello there. What's up? Your mom needs another appointment? You could have just called…"

Gabe interrupted him. "No. Actually, I'm worried about my sister. She's been having delusions."

Dr. Madden nodded and stroked his goatee **(A/N: I have no idea if he has a goatee or not, but I can't imagine him without one)**. "Well, why don't you step into my office Natalie? Gabe, you coming?" Gabe shook his head. As soon as Dr. Madden was out of sight, Gabe whistled to signal Henry to come out. When Henry came out, Gabe handed him a green light saber and Jedi robes. Gabe took a red light saber, A Darth Vader Mask, and black robes with a cape. "You know the drill, right?" Henry nodded. Gabe smirked and then climbed into an air duct that would take him into a cupboard in Dr. Madden's office.

"So…" Dr Madden began "what are these things you've been seeing?" Natalie suddenly leapt onto her chair, pulled out a small plastic blaster, and screamed "I shall never surrender myself to the Empire!! You'll never take me alive Darth Madden!"

Dr. Madden was very confused. His patients had never made Star Wars references before. Natalie continued to rant for another five minutes when Henry rushed in, in full Jedi costume, with a green light saber extended in front of him. "Princess Natalie!" Henry screamed "I've come to rescue you from the dark side! Surrender, Darth Madden!"

Dr. Madden had had enough. "Alright, I don't know what game you're playing, but you're disturbing the peace and I have half a mind to eject you from this vicinity."

Henry slowly nodded. He raised his right hand with his pinky and ring finger folded down **(A/N: for those who don't know, that's the force sign. It means that the person doing it is going to do a Jedi mind trick.) **"Very well. We shall go about our business. But there is a Sith in here, I swear it!" Dr. Madden nodded. "Go about your business. There is a Sith in here."

Gabe, from inside the cabinet, muttered "darn right there's one. All shall fear Darth Gabriel!"

Henry suddenly jumped on the examination table and shouted "Come and fight me! I know you're here, despicable Sith!"

Gabe suddenly jumped out of the cabinet, did a front flip, and landed directly in front of Henry with red light saber extended. He let out a menacing evil laugh. "You shall meet your doom here, foolish Jedi. You know not the power of the dark side. Join me!"

Henry jumped down and screamed "Never!"

Gabe suddenly gasped. "Henry! I am your father!"

Suddenly, Natalie grabbed Henry by the shoulders and shook him. "I love you my little Eewok." **(A/N: Eewoks are adorable teddy-bear creatures that are violent when provoked and have awesome dance parties. If you want a link to an Eewok dance party video send me a PM.)**

With that, Natalie and Henry ran out of the room laughing. Gabe took off the Darth Vader mask, looked Dr. Madden in the eye, made the force sign and said "this is all a dream. You won't call Dan about this; this will remain our little secret. Got it?" Dr. Madden nodded, fearing he was crazy.

After they had left, Dr. Madden looked out from his window and saw Henry Natalie and Gabe laughing hysterically, still in costume. He growled. "I shall have my revenge. They shall learn not to mess with Darth Madden! And I really have to stop watching Star Wars before bed."

**(A/N: Love it, hate it? I won't know unless you review! reviews make me smile! so... yeah. that's it.)**


End file.
